


Trepidation - Hiding

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1448]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After much prompting about wanting to meet the girl that Tony was serious about, Tony finally introduced the team to his beard to cover up his real relationship with Gibbs.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1448]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Trepidation - Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/18/2003 for the word [trepidation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/18/trepidation).
> 
> trepidation[ trep-i-dey-shuhn ]  
> noun  
> tremulous fear, alarm, or agitation; perturbation.  
> trembling or quivering movement; tremor.
> 
> This is for Prompt 1 of the November 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/218194.html).

“You know when you said you were serious about someone, this wasn’t who I imagined you with.” Tim raised an eyebrow at the Chinese woman on Tony’s arm in surprise.

”Jealous?”

“Not really. Just surprised.”

“You’re not racist, are you, Tim?”

“No! Of course, not,” Tim protested.

Tony eyed him. “Then I’d be very careful about the next words out of your mouth.”

“Come on, Tony. You know I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just surprised.”

“I hope you know there are no excuses for that kind of behavior, Tim.” Tony gave McGee a look. 

Tim stuttered out a response and Tony waved it off. The truth was, he didn’t really care and he knew Jia didn’t care, but if he admitted that it would reveal that she was just his beard and he wasn’t ready to do that. Honestly, it felt like a former life when they’d met. 

Tony had still been working at Baltimore and he’d found Jia when he was investigating a drug ring. She’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and Tony had ended up rescuing her in exchange for her cooperation with the investigation about what had happened to her and who all was actually involved in the drug ring. He hadn’t thought anything of it when it happened, but years later she’d reappeared in his life and they’d struck up an unlikely friendship.

Jia knew all about his relationship with Gibbs and she had no problem playing his long term girlfriend for any events that needed a woman or where he and Gibbs just weren’t ready to be out. It worked out as Jia loved dancing much like Tony and Abby and Gibbs really didn’t.

Tony waved to Abby and Bishop as they entered the bar. He doubted that Gibbs would show up, but he’d been invited. Tony suspected that Gibbs wouldn’t come simply because he wouldn’t want to see Tony pretending to be interested in someone else. 

It was one thing when Tony flirted with a suspect on the job. It was another when it happened in their private life. Even though, Gibbs had given his blessing for this farce that didn’t mean he wanted to actually see it.

Gibbs had been the one to point out that it would be better for Tony’s career if no one knew they were in a relationship. While Gibbs hadn’t been the one to come up with the idea of using a beard, he also hadn’t protested when Tony had suggested it. Still Tony knew Gibbs hated that they couldn’t be open about their relationship.

Both of them understandably had a sense of trepidation when it came to revealing their relationship to the world as a whole. Being gay may be becoming more and more common, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t still discriminated against. Tony hated it. 

He wanted to be able to tell the world he was in the best relationship that he’d ever had. Unfortunately, he would be looked down on if people found out that he was dating his boss, especially his male boss. It was even more true in their field, which in a lot of ways was about twenty years behind the rest of society. 

Still hopefully, McGee would get off his case now that he’d met Jia. Tony was looking forward to more free time with Gibbs without having to worry whether his Probie was growing suspicious about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
